Trials of the Son
by Hedonistic Wanderer J
Summary: Naruto loved his village and his parents especially his little sister but the heart wants what the heart wants. What his heart wanted was to explore the Elemental Nations and he didn't mind breaking some rules to do that.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I don't own Naruto.**

 **I'm using this story to practice my writing since Naruto by itself is better since I understand the world the most and it lets me set up a Naruto for future stories based on this one. Any tips or advice is always welcome and just so you know Madara will be the final villain in terms of strength. Kaguya might get in the story but it won't be as a final boss nor at the same level of power she had.**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze was 10-year-old academy student who had just finished another day going over material his parents had already taught him. Currently he walking down the busy streets of Konoha easily recognized by everyone due to his long slicked back yet still spiky blond that reached the middle of his back. He was wearing his normal outfit of a sleeveless orange hoodie and white shorts along with the standard blue ninja sandals.

He excitedly waved to the civilians who pointed at him happy to see the son of their Hokage.

Yes, everything was going great except for one thing Naruto underneath his infectious grin had never truly been happy not to say he was depressed but he always felt an itch that never quite went away while he was inside the village. The only time it lessened was when he would stargaze from the top the hokage monument.

He put a stop to that train of thought upon seeing his family's quaint little house that no one would think belonged to the leader of the strongest village. Upon enter "Hey I'm home mom!" He yelled as walked in and saw her watching over his little sister Uzume Uzumaki (who much like him showed that Minato had strong genes with blonde hair and blue eyes) while she cooked. The small 2-year-old child was utterly enraptured by Kushina's long red hair and seemed to be having fun getting tangled in it.

It and had been 2 years since the Kyubi had been released into the village and Kushina had lost half the fox with only the portion she kept letting her survive though permanently removing her from active service. Still even after that she looked much the same as she had before.

"Oh, Naruto your back how was your day?" She asked while working on what was going to be dinner for the day. Absently mindedly she summoned a chakra chain and hovered it above Uzume letting the child have something a bit less annoying to play with than her hair.

"Same as usual just repeated material and I'm still the 2nd best student in class right behind Itachi Uchiha though I'm pretty sure he's about to try graduating early so I don't think my placement will be accurate for long." Naruto explained as he went upstairs to his room to rest.

As he entered his room which was rather sparse since he didn't really care too much for decorating his room with unimportant things he looked outside and for the first time he knew exactly what he wanted he would just need a bit of time. For now, he decided he would train until dinner so started working on the most recent thing his father told him about leaf cutting.

'All I have to do is convert my chakra to a wind nature and just cut." As he attempted to do this with one the leaves he had around his room since he started trying this a month ago, he managed to cut half way though the leaf.

'Better but not enough power that time.' He though as continued to practice for an hour until he was called down for dinner. As he walked to the table he saw his father Minato writing in a small scroll he used when he had flashes of inspiration.

"So Naruto have you made any progress yet?" He asked while jotting down an idea for a thrown rasengan that came to him while teaching his son about chakra natures.

"Not yet but I'm close to a breakthrough." Naruto responded while looking around and seeing Kakashi lounging on the couch. Upon seeing him he reached down and grabbed his slipper and threw it straight at the young teen's head only for Kakashi to dodge it without looking.

"Naruto what has you so worked up did something nice happen today?" He asked in the most mocking manner possible knowing Naruto preferred for any guest to announce themselves after his surprise meeting with Guy.

At this point, Naruto knew to ignore him when he got like this there was only irritation waiting at the end of that conversation.

"Don't worry your working on something that takes most people years to learn and master to be this far in only 3 months is impressive." Minato complemented before digging into his food.

The rest of the night was a quiet affair with everyone either leaving or retreating to their rooms to sleep for the day.

As he lay in his bed he started planning again and decided the first thing he would learn in preparation for his departure would be chakra sensing and who better than his father.

The next morning Naruto could be found walking into the Hokage's office not getting stopped once on his way in a side benefit of being the Hokage's son.

"Naruto what's going on you don't usually visit me unless your mother sent you here on an errand?" Minato asked upon noticing his son's presence in the otherwise empty room.

"I wanted to ask if you could make a shadow clone to teach me how to sense chakra." It wasn't a huge take and Minato had more than enough time to do it.

"I'll do you one better." Upon saying this he stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and activated one of the markers connected to his personal training ground.

It took Naruto a second to recover from the rather sudden teleportation that left him feeling like his stomach had been turned upside down. "Urgh." He covered his hands with his mouth to prevent his breakfast from coming right back up.

"Sorry I forgot that some people can't take it well." He sheepishly explained before straightening up.

"Now most people who are sensors take ambient chakra from the environment over a set distance and get their information from that are you with me so far?" at this Naruto nodded "Good however my way is little different" Minato lowered one hand to the ground a pulsed his chakra in two motions a sweeping wave out that as it returned was met with another wave. "What I do is I send one wave of chakra out to act like a sonar doing so alerts people to my exact location though so in addition to that I send out a secondary wave as the first is returning to cancel it and bring the information from the first back with the second when it bounces off the first wave." He explained standing up.

"I think I understand it would be like chasing someone only for them to suddenly disappear from your sight." To Naruto he knew this was exactly what he would need if he didn't want to be found. Naruto ran over to his father embracing him in happiness "Thanks I really appreciate this." He said breaking away from the hug only to feel his father's hand on his head.

Minato grinned while ruffling his hair. "You're my son I can always make some time to do small things like this." With that said the two relaxed enjoying the small moment with Minato not knowing it would be the last one he would be having for many years.

* * *

Things continued like this for next few week a cycle of Naruto slowly preparing gather supplies and useful techniques such as a method he found in the library that explained how to open the gate of opening and remove the body's natural limiters. He'd also emptied out his savings he was planning to use on ninja gear once he was older but with his new plan there would be no use letting it sit there and go to waste.

With his preparations done Naruto could be found 4 weeks later sitting on his bed a note to his family in hand explaining himself to them. He was wearing his usual outfit figuring it would be fine for most terrain he would be going through on his goal and dream to travel the Elemental Nations. His first stop was to go south and catch a ship north bound to the Land of Lightning since from what he understood the Land of Bears was a hard to traverse area with poisonous ravines. Just thinking of his course though the world he was already excited.

"I'll be back." He whispered into the house knowing everyone was asleep and wouldn't hear him but doing more for himself.

With his goal in mind he opened his window and set off into the night not looking even once.

* * *

The next day when Minato woke he had an immediate sense of wrongness assault him. As a ninja and a damn good one at that he trusted his senses and did a quick sweep of the house only to notice there was no chakra in Naruto's room.

"Kushina get up now we need to check Naruto's room!" He yelled while shaking his wife from her sleep.

"Huh?" She slowly woke up only to bolt up once her brain processed what Minato said and the urgency he had spoken with. She leapt out the bed getting there before Minato only to see an open window.

She immediate panicked thinking the worse only to be stopped from going on a rampage by her husband's light touch on her shoulder.

"Kushina there's a note it could be nothing serious." Minato knew he was lying but he had to hold out hope his son just was out training early.

"Yo I wasn't quite sure how to say this to both of you but here goes nothing. I'm leaving the village not because of any problems or something of the sort but I decided I want to live free and explore the world that's my dream and being a ninja and being tied down to a village isn't something I want right now. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you but I won't apologize for leaving a chance to live my dream wasn't something I could pass on. I left this note to say see you later I'll be back not too soon though."

"Signed Naruto Namikaze." Kushina read out not quite believing her own words. Not even reacting to Minato's arm closing around her.

Minato held her knowing she was shaken by what she read. While comforting her he silently made a shadow clone to go mobilize the ANBU and find that idiot son of his. To their disappointment, the ANBU would come up emptyhanded on account of the very technique Minato has taught his son.

It had 2 months since his departure and he had never felt more alive in his life. Naruto had been busy after making his way out of Fire he had explored the Land of Tea while practicing the first gate and wind manipulation.

Currently Naruto could be found at the peak of a mountain in Tea eating some dango he had saved for himself to enjoy once he finished climbing the mountain.

"That was definitely worth the 3-hour climb." He noted while checking his supplies only to notice his sandals were trashed not having been made to endure a hike of this nature.

Naruto frowned at he planned his next move. "I could go down buy some new sandals and maybe a bit of that tea for the road after all Tea country products are notoriously hard to import due to high demand." After thinking on the matter, he decided with this course of action.

"First Gate Open!" He yelled out at internally he felt the constraints naturally placed on the body disappear. After opening the first gate he let the sensation wash over him trying to make his body remember this feeling, his goal was that once he mastered this gate he could keep it open permanently once his body was use to the strain.

As Naruto made his way down the mountain he couldn't help but wonder what his family was up to and if they were taking his departure well.

* * *

Jiraiya could only sigh in frustration at the news he was just told and looked at his student in a way that would let him know just how exasperated he was with him.

"Let me get this straight the boy while no prodigy is one of the best students at the academy right and should be scraping around the strength of a slightly experienced genin am I right so far?" He asked less for reassurance but mostly to address the ridiculous situation.

A nod from Minato.

"Okay just making sure and the boy seems to have caught a strong case of wanderlust and knows how evade our ANBU using your own technique more than likely?"

Another nod.

"I see where this is going and you want me and the toads to find him while also looking out for any activity from Orochimaru, and just to make this task nigh impossible you want me to convince Tsunade to come back to the Village right?"

One more nod to make it official.

For Jiraiya this was shaping up to be a bad day called back to his student's house to see a distraught Kushina trying to keep herself together for her daughter and Minato looking almost twice his age the stress of the situation having obviously caught up to him.

One last look at Kushina and he knew would accept this mission she was trying but he could see the whole mess was slowly affecting her health and there was nobody in the village with chakra powerful enough to put her under and make her rest soundly for a while.

His decision made he stood up and posed. "Well how could I say no to a story like that to think even once surpassed my student would still need me why I think it'll make a good chapter in The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant!" he spoke adding some enthusiasm trying to make them chuckle after all they both looked like they needed it.

Minato smiled knowing that his sensei was doing it for his sake and hoped as he watched him leave that if nothing else some good news would come of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be the first fight scene I've written where there isn't too obvious of a power difference so please tell me how I did with it.**

* * *

It had been 2 years since Naruto left to explore the world and he hadn't changed much besides getting taller and slightly more muscular as he continued to train he had also found a small silver lion necklace he was wearing having just picked it up from some unlucky thugs. So far Naruto had explored The Land of Tea and Moon Country and had even managed to achieve the ability to keep the 1st gate open most of the time anyway that would come with time as his body grew more.

Up to this point he had kept up on money by raiding any bandit camps he came by he didn't kill them but he figured robbing them was good enough.

Right now, he was wandering though one of the many valleys in the Land of Lightning on his way to Kumogakure while looking through a bingo book he had stolen from one the many camps he rampaged though. His plan was to stop by and look into the food situation and maybe find some ninjustu in their village worth learning and find out his affinity while he was at it.

"Hmm, I didn't know Kakashi was that strong." He remarked to himself in surprise upon seeing a 18 year old Kakashi with a apparently well-deserved S-Ranking. As He was walking he sudden froze upon reading another entry one Yugito Nii.

"She can turn into a giant cat… I'm going to pet it." This was his solemn declaration to himself as he knew those paws needed to be felt.

He snapped out of the small bout of insanity upon noticing he wasn't alone on the road looking forward and seeing 1 woman walking his way.

Upon closer inspection, it was obvious she was ninja when he saw her grey low cut dress that showed off her enormous cleavage and the fishnet armor underneath she had blue eyes and blonde hair done up in a bob appeared to be about 19.

* * *

Samui was bored she had been a chunin for over 3 years with no good missions coming her way in the past few months, she had managed to convince the Raikage to send her on a higher ranked mission after this so things would slowly get better. Right now, her mission was to track down a bandit camp and after eliminating them search them for a merchant's lost heirloom all in all a rather easy B-Ranked mission.

So far the only problem she encountered was that she had no idea where they were as they seemed to be better than most at hiding their tracks. She stopped her train of thought when she noticed her objective walking right towards her dangling from some kid's neck.

Naruto ran up to the woman deciding that getting some directions would speed up his walk significantly.

"Yo the name is Naruto do you mind giving me some directions to Kumogakure miss?" He asked trying and failing to be polite.

"That would be cool but first I'm going to need that necklace." She told him being as direct as possible.

"Huh no way this thing looks way to cool to trade for directions!" He replied scandalized.

"Look I need that thing for a mission so please don't make me take it from you that would be really uncool." As she said this she was tensing her muscles preparing to knock the child out and be done with it.

Naruto thought about the situation and came to the conclusion this was a chance to safely fight a ninja and see where he stood in the world after all he had already decided that it probably wasn't safe to set foot in Iwagakure looking like his father until he was at least a jonin in terms of skill. Sneaking one more look at this woman he could tell she was no genin simply because she was alone.

"How about this if you spar with me I'll give it you I've kinda been itching to test myself and bandit don't make for good skill indicators." This was all said with a cock smile on his face almost like he was assured of his victory already.

Samui thought about it and nodded her assent after all consenting targets make everything easier and If she got a workout then that was extra.

"Alright then go!" He shouted as he burst into action flying straight at her only to stop quickly as he saw a tanto that he hadn't noticed before go through the air where his face had just been.

Samui quickly capitalized on his stop swing her sword at his wait only for his bend over backwards balancing on hand.

At this point, Naruto knew he had fucked up and challenged someone a good bit above his skill level and the cocky attitude he went into this was quickly disappearing after he almost got bisected.

Mid thought his feet were kicked from under forcing him to put another hand on the ground. Seeing her swinging the sword down on him when he was off balance he decided to make use of the odd position and using his hands as a pivot aimed his legs at her arms knocking them up giving him a chance to backflip into a standing position.

Upon getting his bearing he rushed back at her knowing if he lost momentum it would be his loss with lack of reach in the situation.

As he approached Samui leapt into the air above him landing behind him aiming her tanto for his neck in a horizontal slash. Naruto reacted in kind swinging around and hitting her arm with his right arm stopping it in place as he continued to spin towards her reaching behind her and pulling a kunai out of her pouch before using the pilfered kunai to try to keep up with her in kenjutsu.

Samui so far could only be shocked as a kid was managing to hold her a seasoned chunin off although she wasn't using ninjustu to be fair that didn't mean she couldn't use chakra and it was about time to end this little match.

As they were exchanging blows she suddenly gathered lightning chakra into her tanto enhancing its sharpness and suddenly cutting though Naruto's kunai.

Naruto immediately countered by using chakra flow to extend the broken blade with wind chakra managing to cut Samui's cheek before she leapt back to examine him.

Naruto dropped the kunai knowing it wasn't worth the drain on his chakra to keep the flow active.

Samui slowly started to circle Naruto before she spoke.

"You're definitely better than I thought though I see you aren't quite as confident in kenjutsu so I'll get serious and fight up close." As she spoke she was already sheathing her tanto before she attacked.

"Lightning Release Armor!" She called out as a cloak of lightning started sparking lightly around and her hair gained a touch of spikiness as if it was charged.

Naruto was immediately on guard he had stories about this technique from his father even if the one he was seeing now lacked some of the intensity he expected.

He saw her launch at him with her newly gained speed and responded in kind trading only for her to phase though him.

"An afterimage?" He was given no time to think before he was punched in the back and sent flying before he landed on his feet and turned around.

"First Gate open!" he felt the burst of power just in time to dodge a jab at his face before he kneed her in the stomach.

Samui grunted in pain before raising her hands and cupping them together and smashing Naruto upside the head. She watched his recover quickly and started trading blows with him.

Naruto was slowly starting to tire the body's full potential just wasn't the same as someone forcing their body to work overtime and to add on the difference in skill and age was starting to show he was landing less blows and taking more damage slowly just because of the lightning, and the difference in reach was a problem she could move back slightly and completely dodge some of his blows while he was forced to eat all of hers head on.

Samui noticed him start slowing down and went for the finish she knocked his hands down and hugged him to her as tight as possible and turned the armor's focus outward and started shocking him with a small but painful current.

"I give I give!" He managed to get the words out though gritted teeth knowing when he had lost.

Samui slowly lowered him to the ground and relaxed as she looked at him expectantly waiting for him to uphold the deal they had made.

Slowly taking off the necklace and putting it into her awaiting hand he couldn't help but ask "Any pointers or advice you could give me after that match if you have the time?".

She replied immediately "You're way too brash and reckless in the beginning of a fight it went away quickly but sometime fights are decided in that time.".

"Another issue your lack of knowledge of ninjutsu. As it is now the only way for you to fight comfortably is with taijutsu, everything else was passable for a rookie chunin." She explained to him without going too in depth after all she wasn't his teacher.

"I see thanks then I'll keep that in mind." He acknowledged slightly disappointed he didn't win.

"No problem it was pretty cool to see a kid as skilled if inexperienced as you anyway if you want to reach the village there's a road a little east of this valley that will take you right to the front gates." She replied as she walked off to deal with the other part of her mission.

As Naruto watched her leave he could only reflect on his fight and learn from it.

'I wonder could I replicate that armor?' A stray thought for later he supposed.

* * *

A 17-year-old Shizune could only watch trembling slightly in fear as two titans seemed seconds away from trading blows.

"Damn it Tsunade I get it better than anyone why you wanted to have a break away from where you lost everything trust me I get it, but it's been over a decade it's time for you to come back!" Jiraiya was this close smacking his old teammate across the bar, for the past hour she had been nothing but difficult and he would be damned if he gave up this time.

"Look Jiraiya I'm worried about them too but I'm not coming back for one person no matter the significance." Tsunade was at this point running out of steam this whole conversation doing nothing but bringing up bad memories for the woman.

Jiraiya scoffed before nodding to himself.

"Okay you want to do this then play the one-person card. Tsunade you're the best medic in the world as it is and with you away Konoha has lost many talented and young ninja that could have been saved if someone better was there or if the hospital was just a little better trained how about that?"

A dark looked appeared on Tsunade's face.

"That was a low blow and you know it." She growled out.

If Jiraiya felt even a tinge of regret for saying that it didn't show on his face.

Tsunade stood up suddenly before heading for the exit.

"Shizune come on I've lost any interest in talking to this fool!" She called out as turned her back on Jiraiya.

"Er-Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune squeaked out from being called abruptly.

Jiraiya sighed it was time to play his trump card.

He called out across the room.

"How about a bet Tsunade?"

 **This** caught Tsunade's attention as she stopped to let him know she was listening.

"I'll bet I can beat you without using even the slightest bit of chakra. The stakes if I win you come back with me, if you win I'll pay off your debts and any you accumulate for the next 3 years"

Jiraiya knew he had her with the amount of financial support he was offering.

Tsunade smirked. "Alright then pervert let's take this outside"

In her mind this was essentially an easy fortune Jiraiya in a straight battle was a dangerous opponent and honestly if he used his sage mode she lost all her chances at winning.

Shizune a good distance away from the two silently hoping Jiraiya would win this battle don't get her wrong she loved travelling but she was homesick.

Tsunade and Jiraiya started each other down waiting for someone to make the first move.

'I hope you forgive me for this Tsunade.' This was Jiraiya solemn thought as he pulled a kunai on Tsunade watching as she ran full speed at intent on hitting him full on with her herculean strength.

Waiting until she came Jiraiya struck with the kunai.

Shizune was horrified as she watched Jiraiya stab himself in the shoulder causing blood to hit Tsunade in the face.

He slowly walked over to her and pulled the trembling woman into his arms knowing that even though he won neither of them would be happy about this.

"Shizune come on we're heading back to Konoha." He spoke softly not wanting to startle Tsunade even as he started walking away.

Shizune could only nod dumbly as she watched the sannin walk away.

* * *

 **Not quite the length I wanted but this was a good place to stop. Next chapter will be Naruto polishing his power and technique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long I was a little stuck on this part but hopefully the next parts should come out a bit easier.**

* * *

Naruto was currently sampling some of the exotic foods around the village.

It seemed that the locals here had a thing for sweets and savory food as he saw more than a few stalls serving treats.

He stopped munching on the weird marshmallow like thing as he passed a shop and saw his reflection in the glass.

To put it simply he looked unwanted, his clothes over time had gotten rips and tears and his hair was looking rather shaggy. He would have to fix this it was about time for a new outfit anyway.

Naruto looked at himself a tad annoyed his new outfit looked nice but it broke his wallet a little getting quality clothes that could handle fights as well as some extras for when he would grow for a few years.

He was now dressed in an orange long sleeved jacket with a black shirt underneath as well as pair or orange pants wrapped with bandages on the bottom and standard black sandals. He also decided to grab a black scarf with decorated with orange leaves. He had even cut his long hair into something similar to his father's though without the bangs. Underneath the outfit he also added bandages upper arms and wrist.

"Well I think it looks nice." He spoke lowly trying to justify the purchase in his head.

As he stepped out and walked around he thought about how he could find a way around his weakness.

He was talented enough with wind chakra flow but it wasn't really his style to use weapons. Though maybe if got good enough he could enhance the sharpness of his own hand he would try now for risk of shredding his hand so that was out for now.

As he thought about this he came to his own solution.

'Maybe I'm thinking about it wrong, being an up close and personal fighter isn't a problem instead of trying to find a range attack I should find ways to keep my opponent up close and at a disadvantage.'

So began the process to Naruto developing what would become his signature technique.

The way Naruto thought of battle in his was an arena. Sometimes it had trees or any manner of obstacles and even differing sizes but no matter the fight it was a set space with 3 dimensions of movement. Most people could only take advantage of the ground so if he figured a way to move with no limit in the air he could essentially always have edge in mobility.

He didn't know the Dust Release to fly the Tsuchikage so that was out.

A million thoughts ran though Naruto's head until one idea stuck out.

Using the air itself not to fly but as another plane of movement.

Chakra in high enough amounts could become visible to the naked eye however most people couldn't do it any amount that was worth the effort. Even the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju didn't use his chakra to create water, he used his pull water out of existing conditions in the air or earth leading to his mythical feat of pulling a lake out of the desert air.

Well he could do the same thing if he got good enough with wind manipulation. He would use his chakra to super compress air into a solid object if he got right it would even be almost invisible as it still air even if compressed.

Naruto sighed. "Before I get to crazy I should probably go request access to a training ground I don't want Kumo's Anbu taking my head off."

With that he put in a request for meeting with the Raikage and simply waited his for his meeting the next day.

* * *

A was the youngest Raikage to take the mantle and also the most opposed being the only Kage in history to lose to a Jonin even if that person would later become a Kage as well.

So far his day had been rather normal fill out paperwork and flinging his brother out his window for being stupid, he was NOT expecting a tiny Minato Namikaze to walk into his office and stand in front of him.

Naruto was feeling more than a little nervous standing across from one the strongest men in the world and having them glare at you in intense focus would do that to most people.

"Uh.. excuse me sir?" He questioned lightly not wanting to offend the man.

A snapped out of his trance to adopt his business persona.

"Sorry for that so who are you and what are you here for?" No matter how the boy looked until he had a reason there was no reason to pressure him.

"My name is Naruto and I wanted to request permission to use one of our training grounds." He bowed slightly as he said this.

A tapped one his large fingers on his desk. This was definitely Minato's kid he had mentioned after their fight those few years ago.

"I'll have to decline that request all of them are being used right now." Straight to the point as expected of him.

Naruto was crushed this meant he was going practice outside the village and the journey outside the village was sure to cut into his training time.

"Oh well thanks for meeting I'll be on my wa-"

"Hold on one moment" A held his hand up.

"I've done all my work today so how about this spar with me."

Naruto's started sweating he already knew he wasn't getting out this unscathed you don't just deny a Kage PERIOD.

A roared in laughter upon seeing the boy's reaction.

"Don't worry I'll only use taijutsu you on the other hand are free to use any techniques you see fit. To be fair even if you lose I'll let you use my private training ground for the duration of your stay."

While A's offer seemed to be too generous this was honestly standard fare when hosting a Kage's family even if unofficially because there was truly no better way to spy on them then up close and the poor boy didn't know about it.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously this was really not wanted he wanted to end up doing.

"Ah sure it'll nice to see the power of a Kage up close." There had some good in this he just had to look for it and would actually be nice to see what the pinnacle looked like.

"Excellent let's go now then" A grabbed Naruto by the shoulders body flicker to take them to their destination.

Naruto looked around the area ignoring A taking off his cloak and hat.

The area was like a small arena built into the side of a mountain with a small pond nearby that had to be manmade.

"So, Lord A since I'm horribly unlikely to ever have a chance to ask again if I win against you would you be willing to tell me the basics behind your lightning armor?' He jokingly asked knowing full well it was useless to ask.

A shrugged "Sure why not?"

Fire filled Naruto's eyes this was chance to make him even stronger on top of the gates now he had a reason to win.

"All you have to do to win is get one clean hit off not too hard right?" A mocked before relaxing conceding the first attack to Naruto.

Naruto breathed in deeply inwardly laughing at the absurd challenge before him but it was fine he had a plan or 2 already forming in his head and within minutes he was certain he could get one hit.

"First Gate Open!" It was honestly suicide to go all out from the start if he wanted to win.

With that in mind he rushed towards A jumping into the air and launching a kick at A's face that was deftly parried by large gauntlet covered forearm.

Hopping down using the arm as a surface he unleashed a barrage of punches all looking hit his face.

A dodged each hit calmly using no more than the slightest bit of energy necessary.

He parried with his arm one punch that might have reached but in this case better to be safe than sorry.

He used the same hand to try to grip Naruto's face with his iron claw for a quick finish only to notice his arm was covered in bandages.

'When did he?" A thought wondering how rusty he had gotten behind his desk if he hadn't noticed that.

Naruto took advantage before striking with his untied hand as A was forced to do the same.

Seeing as just one hand was wasn't working he decided to use his smaller frame to his advantage by lifting himself using A's arm and throwing in kicks that A now had to wildly dodge.

A was quickly growing annoyed with this so he took his arm and slammed it on the ground pounding Naruto into it and tearing the bandages in the process.

Naruto rolled away groaning in pain.

"Ok plan B." He muttered quietly.

A laughed "If that was plan A you might want to jump straight into C!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you won't be doing it for long." He coughed out standing up.

Naruto struck down with both his hands before uplifting a huge chunk of the ground it wasn't earth release but it would do. He struck out with a kick shattering the ground sending a dust cloud out and chunks of earth flying everywhere.

A looked around as the debris settled only to not see the boy anywhere.

Instinct was the only thing that stopped two feet from stomping on his skull.

After dashing back out of range he saw the boy crater the ground he had just been standing.

It seemed that when he made the debris he used it as stepping stones to get airborne.

"Tsk. I was so sure that would get you." He was honestly annoyed what kind of paranoid bastard was this guy?

A seeing that the boy had no problem so far decided to push up the difficulty actively launching himself at the boy now who looked a bit startled.

He launched a couple of halfhearted punches before sending an extremely fast feint in the form of a punch that stopped right before it would hit the boy's face. Instead of punching him right out though he whipped his wrist slapping the boy with his closed fist.

Naruto decided it was plan C now. He slowly led A over to the pond taking a few hit in the process.

As they were both standing over the water Naruto cut the flow of chakra to his feet falling underwater.

Deep in the water Naruto made a basic clone that all academy students knew. Once this was done he pulled back his right fist and struck towards the surface of the water releasing a burst of wind chakra causing a geyser of water to shoot up right in front of A.

A looked into the geyser of water only to see a reflection in it of Naruto flying towards him with his legged outsteched. He turned around quickly grabbing his leg quickly only for his hand to slide right through.

The real Naruto burst through the geyser and struck forwards hitting A's back with his knee.

After getting his hit he walked over to the ground and collapsed.

A walked over to him and slung the boy over his shoulder.

"I'm impressed you fight nothing like your father but just like him all the same." A commented not seeing but knowing Naruto had a surprised expression on his face.

"How did you know?" He had to know what gave him away.

"The hair." Was the simply reply after all that hair and eye color and even the facial shape was too similar. It didn't help his case that if you were familiar with Minato's fighting style you could see that Naruto had used it as the building blocks for his.

'Of course probably should have realized that.' Naruto thought exasperated.

"You did better than I thought but this much I should have expected. I won't ask why you're here if I'm right you're on some kind of journey and I know how that feels I did something similar before I became the Raikage. I'll leave a scroll with the basic of move armor with you I look forward to hearing about you in the future don't disappoint me." With that said he dropped him and the scroll he grabbed from his office off at the inn.

As Naruto lay in bed reading over the scroll he pondered over his next stop maybe the Land of Demons he thought before passing out.

* * *

 **This chapter is likely the last time you'll see 12 year old Naruto next time you'll see him well into the creation of his person fighting style. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter please tell me if you see anything I might have overlooked.**


End file.
